Legacy
Dorian = |Flavor = Unfettered. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/FQDASA1l6eg IAMX - Volatile Times] |Height = 6'2 |Weight = 170 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Dark Grey |Month = June |Day = 12th |Year = 4669 |CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Rarrow City |Nationality = |Role = Main Character |Species = Charon |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Almighty |Power Effect 1 = Dorian has the ability to manipulate entropy by concentrating and pulling the energy out of a nearby target. When used on people, it can slow down attacks until they move at nearly harmless speeds. Dorian needs to focus for every attack or action they make. When used on machinary, he can pull the energy out of batteries and disperse it into the atmosphere around them. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Enchantment |Power Effect 2 = Being a Charon of the 8th hour, Dorian is naturally talented at casting carmens. Though the only spells he was ever taught was Haste and Slow. Haste temporarily speeds up his time and allows him to perform actions at higher speeds. Slow temporarily decelerates someone else's time, which makes everything they do take longer than usual. }} }} |-|Travis = | |ProfilePic = Travis01.png |CharacterName = Travis Rosenkrantz |Sigil = |Flavor = Should've put a ring on it. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/fuI9baoJcek Muse - Futurism] |Height = 6'1" |Weight = 185 |HairColor = Red |EyeColor = Blue |Month = July |Day = 6th |Year = 4670 |CurrentAge = 28 |Birthplace = Rarrow, Trinity City |Nationality = None |Role = Main Character |Species = Charon |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Travis can feel, see, and experience moments in the past, present, and future. His ability also allows him to glean thoughts and memories from anyone he sees. By using both powers in tandem, he can see the thoughts of almost anyone from any point in time with enough effort. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = -- |PowerType 2 = Equipment |Power Effect 2 = Made from pure platinum, Lear is indestructible and cannot dull. A single-edged straight sword approximately 6 feet in length, it is intrinsically enchanted to gain qualities of its wielder. In Travis' case, it granted him the ability to instantly teleport short distances and momentarily manifest past versions of himself to perform a single action he'd recently performed. If these past versions of himself were harmed, Travis himself would also become harmed. Travis kept it in a specially made Osmium scabbard on his back, which charged it with forbidden Carmens while it was sheathed. Upon drawing the blade, Travis could cast a single, powerful, Forbidden Carmen, after which the blade needed to be re-sheathed to charge it again. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Limit Break |Power Effect 3 = Triggering when on of Travis' close friends or loved one is in immediate mortal dangerous and they are within close proximity of them. Travis becomes fully Charon for a short moment, usually 30 seconds, granting him exponentially increased speed, stamina, strength, durability, and precision. It also bolsters his ability to absurd levels, allowing him to see all possible outcomes of all possible actions that would occur over the duration of the Limit Break. Despite its power, there are instances where there was no possible way of succeeding, and this Limit Break would fail to help. }} |Notes Content = ---- Backstory Stuff ---- *Travis was born to an impoverished family. After his father was killed in a mining accident, he and his mother won a class-action court case, leading to them becoming quite wealthy. This in turn allowed him to attend a high-end private school, where he met Joey, Dorian, and Sereena. *He originally had a Crest, which turned to when he began to use his Charon powers. *He spent much of his life outside of Rarrow trying to keep his friends safe out of trouble and lead a relatively normal life for a time. **Even though, he left his friends behind to combat Omniance and Anatolia underground, refusing to let his them help as he considered Omniance too dangerous to risk his friends lives. *Despite this he regularly helped others when he was sought out, even against his better judgement. This came to a head when Dorian decided to choose Amentiuh as a patron god rather than the choices Travis thought were better. After this he rare helped them at all. *Eventually his efforts lead to Omniance going on an all-out manhunt for Travis and his friends, forcing them to move to the incredibly distant nation-state of Lisbon. **Here Travis helped his friends navigate the "Vault" an expansive maze-like installation that lay below Lisbon that opened once every eleven years. Using his psychic abilities, Travis and Tachi were able to reach the center of the maze, where they met an ancient AI that warned them of a coming Apocalypse. *After this Desdemona came to find Travis and his friends, telling them that Noah had died, and a previously unknown Charon Warlock, Corin, was marching on the living world with a boundless army of demons. Travis and Tachi returned to thwart the Charon, thinking that the coming Apocalypse that the AI spoke of had been thwarted. *Despite this, Travis could sense that something wasn't right, and within the year many powerful individuals had died strange deaths, including Kizen, who had been electrocuted to death with uncannily green lighting. Thinking Omniance was the cause of this, Travis sought him out to kill him. However the two quickly realized that they were being played against one another by a greater force and entered into a tenuous truce, with both leaving to track the culprit with their own means. *What followed was a long winding chase across the world, eventually involving Gabe, Aiden, Arzail, and Roxy, culminating at the ruins of the Star Tower in the Monument Plains, where it was revealed that Desdemona and "The Stargazer" were behind the sinister events, and that the world would surely come to an end. *Without another word Desdemona left, now the Harbinger of the Old Gods, she initiated the world's end using the Cosmic Engine, allowing the Old Gods to plunge forth into Legacy. Despite Travis and Gabe's best efforts, Desdemona and the Old Gods proved undefeatable, and the world of Legacy, and Soulscape, the last remaining scape, came to an end. *However, Travis' remorse proved enough to change Desdemona's mind, and instead of giving all existence and future realities to the Old Gods, she used the Cosmic Engine to 'reset' the dream to its base starting point, with Travis, Gabe, and Desdemona inheriting Omniance, Illiadius, and Elara's places within it respectively. ---- ---- *Sword Backstory: Lear is an ancient blade that was passed down through the royal bloodline of Vanth kings, given to them on the night of their coronation. It was found by Travis when he was following Desdemona's trail, having been left in the tombstone of Princess Perdita, Desdemona's twin sister. Unbeknownst to Travis, she had left it as a grim reminder of the horrors his grandmother, Juliet, committed upon her sister in order to initiate the Savior project, and by extension, the tragedy Travis himself inflicted upon her when she realized he had no intention of upholding his oath. *Initially refusing to wield the blade, he eventually accepted responsibility for his selfish actions, picking up the blade and wielding it against Desdemona and her Old God masters. ---- ---- *Despite generally being friendly and sociable, Travis had an incredibly strong sarcastic streak and could come off as condescending. He really did care for his friends and family however, and regularly went out of his way to help them, even if it meant hindering them in the long term. *Killing his first girlfriend, Aleca, was a turning point for Travis. It left a lasting impression on him and he struggled with relationship and commitment for years. He would generally exploit his powers to begin and end relationships with numerous women on his own terms, generally for entirely selfish reasons. *Despite swearing his hand to Princess Desdemona, he never had any true intentions of wedding her, and constantly viewed his oath as something that could be put off indefinitely. *His biggest character flaw was that he had always focused on how he could manipulate events around him to his and his friend's benefit, rather than look inwards and change himself to become a more mature and responsible person. In a cosmic turn of tragedy, he largely shared this flaw with his grandmother, Juliet. **In short he had all the knowledge to change the world around him, but not the wisdom to see that he needed to man up and change himself. **In this way he was probably the opposite of Dorian, who always strove to better himself and become greater for the sake of self-improvement, and largely arced to become a more mature individual long before Travis did, despite Travis generally being altruistic in his methods and Dorian generally being selfish. }}}} |-|Curtis = | |Flavor = Wonders why Autum changed her name again. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/tkMZETXNYVQ Kamelot - The Light I Shine On You] |Height = 5'11 |Weight = 140 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Month = |Day = |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appears to be mid 20s |Birthplace = Castaway |Nationality = |Role = Main Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Curtis has been bestowed with a Creator's crest, giving him the ability to create anything from pure light. He's made things as simple as swords to incredibly complex creations like alternate versions of himself. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = Curtis's limit break activates when someone tries to kill him, directly or not. When activated, massive wings sprout out from his back which he is able to control. These wings are indestructible and nullify almost any element that comes in contact with them. Vulnerable to attacks. }} |Notes Content = *Was born in Castaway and grew up there. *His family died in a horrible house fire when he was young. He was the only one who survived, though his back was badly burned because his shirt caught on fire. He chose not to wear shirts anymore because of this. **A family friend, named Ignis, took him in after he lost everything. *He fled the city when he was older, after he angered one of the local gangs, and drove to Los Alamos where he met Anatolius and Autum. *Before he ever had any powers, he used two handguns and a homemade hand-cannon for self defense. *Originally he had a fire crest. When he was turned into a Clive Vampire it changed into shadow crest. Jennica reverted this change, turning him human again, and revealed that his old fire crest was actually an unlit light crest. And then one day he became a Creator, his crest changing into a creator's crest. *Had a brother named Kurt, who had natural black hair. He was willed into existence by Jennica. *Cassius, an Elder Clive Vampire was also willed into existence by Jennica. She made him out of the dark crest that Curtis had. *Went on a long quest for revenge with Anatolius, who wanted Romeo dead. ---- *Face claim: Clark Bockelman }}}} |-|Joey = | |Flavor = Ran away with his friends to start shit. |Theme = |Height = 5'10 |Weight = 170 |HairColor = Bright Blonde |EyeColor = Lime Green |Month = January |Day = 14th |Year = 4671 |CurrentAge = 17 |Birthplace = Rarrow City |Nationality = |Role = Main Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Blessed |Power Effect 1 = Joey's physiology has been blessed by his real mother, Jennica, to heal all injuries he suffers caused by other people. This usually occurs overtime and doesn't immediately start healing after being injured. He still has a lot of scarring caused by skateboarding, which wasn't inflicted by someone else. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = Joey's limit break activates when the world he's on is going through a disaster of apocalyptic proportions. Jennica and Nara will appear to him to aid him in any way they can. }} |Notes Content = *After being born he was sent to Rarrow city as a baby. He was adopted by a single father, who didn't have lots of money but had a big heart. He worked multiple jobs to make sure Joey could attend a private school when he grew up. *His best friend was named Dorian Synidas, he met him through a video game on the internet when he was much younger. *Was part of a gun sports team run by the UAA, though instead of bullets they used nonlethal ammunition. **Used a massive revolver, which also required him to use a large gauntlet to hold. *Had an Entourage named Thor, who used less-than-realistic skin because of money problems. He always carried around an old guitar of Joey's and wore a black helmet to cover his face. *Secretly left Rarrow city with his friends, each of them wanting a more exciting life outside the walled off city. ---- *Face claim: }}}} |-|Desdemona = |Image = familiar |ProfilePic = DesdemonaProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = If there's a lesson to be learned, it's the fire starters who get their burns, the good guys never get their girls, and shooting stars cannot fix this world. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/XULJqPb_pNU Christina Perri - The Lonely] |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 145 |HairColor = White |EyeColor = Red |Month = -- |Day = -- |Year = ---- |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Charon |Nationality = Vanth |Role = Supporting Character |Lives = Vlindrel |Species = Lumia Vanth |PowerSource = + + + |HarmNumber = }} |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = Desdemona is a Lumia Vanth, a race of, even by Legacy's terms, supernatural humanoids. Though they share a common anscestor with Humans, and by extension the Charon, the Vanth lived on the moon and were the descendants of the God-Witch Aradia, making them intrinsically "different" than the other races of Legacy. These included traits such as: ::Being unable to be detected unless they were looked at directly. ::Immunity to carmens and even certain carmens. ::Natural affinity to cast and empower themselves with Carmens, requiring no prep, catalyst, or "limit break" effect like most of Legacy's other races. |Power Color 2 = Black |Elements 2 = + + + + + + + |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Power_Notes_2 = |Power Effect 2 = Ancient and forgotten sorcery that allows Desdemona to tap into the primal nature of each element, though Desdemona had access to all elements, she was only shown using: - : Manifesting a huge bow made from pure light, Desdemona would knock hard-light arrows and fire them. A single shot would destroy nearly any target struck, with only having proven to survive multiple hits. This was Desdemona's signature ability, and she regularly used it without hesitation or warning. - : Two shortswords that had a corrosive darknesss that would eat away at armor and flesh when they struck. - : Every once in a great while, Desdemona can resurrect herself from death. - : A cooling touch that undid wounds inflicted by carmens and carmen-based weapons. If used on regular wounds, it would simply slow the bleeding and numb the pain. |Elements 3 = + + + |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power_Notes_3 = |Power Effect 3 = Upon styling herself as a "Great Old One", Elara required a Champion to manifest herself once "the stars were right" and manipulated Desdemona into becoming hers. As Elara's champion, Desdemona was outside the cycle of life and death, and wielded all the powers of the Old Gods, along with the full power of the Cosmic Engine. Not simply was the extremely powerful, but by nature she was undefeatable, to the point that even other Old Gods, such as kept their distance from her vast Half-Lit Kingdom. |- }} }} |-|Remiel = | |Flavor = ... |Theme = |Height = 5'9 |Weight = 140 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Brown (Red/Black) |Month = |Day = |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appears to be 19 |Birthplace = Lostscape |Nationality = Blue Blood |Role = Main Character |Species = Human Hybrid |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Breath |Power Effect 1 = Through his spliced biology, he's able to breath twin streams of from his mouth. This primal fire can stay lit for hours without a fuel source, even on water. Also has the ability to breath fire into his own hand and form a sphere of concentrated thermal energy. This dense sphere of fire will explode on impact if it collides with something else. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Magic |Power Effect 2 = Through his spliced biology, he can charge electricity through his body before firing a single bolt of lightning from his hand. This first bolt will drain almost all of his mana but it's quite strong if it lands. This spell shines when he's able to absorb electricity from an external powerful source, be it a power line, an electric generator or being struck by lightning during a thunder storm. A charged lightning bolt can reach over 100 feet in length and is devastating even to supernatural creatures. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Through his spliced biology, he can rise up from the floor, levitate and fly through the air without the need of wings or a machine. He does however need to concentrate to control his speed and elevation at times. }} }}